How to Save A Life
by xela-assiram
Summary: Basically this is 10 Things I Hate About You, Malex style
1. Chapter 1

**Harbor High School – Day **

Welcome to Harbor High School, your typical Upper-class Elite high school in Newport, California. The Brains, Jocks, Socialites, Stoners, and Emo kids, the In and the Out crowd all rub sleep from their aristocratic eyes and head towards the main building.

**Harbor High School Parking Lot – Day**

Marissa Cooper, eighteen, gorgeous even though she tries not to be in her over sized sunglasses and baggy dress and leggings (think mary-kate olsen 2004-2005). She climbs out of her brand new maroon mustang convertible while balancing a cup of Starbucks and her Lacoste tote.

A stray skateboard rams into her ankle, causing her to falter and spill her caramel latte, as well as the contents of her tote.

The skateboarder sprinted over to help, but alarmed when he sees who his board happened to hit.

Skateboarder: Hey, sorry

Hesitantly he leans down in an attempt to help pick up her scattered possessions.

Marissa: Stop

He persists

Marissa: I said, STOP

She grabs his skateboard and uses it to shove him against one of the many range rovers, the skateboard tip to his throat. He whimpered and she drops the board. The on looking students clear a path and she advanced into the school, slamming the door in the process.

**Girl's Bathroom**

Summer Cooper, a beautiful sophomore, gazing at her reflection in the mirror while applying lip gloss. Her best friend Holly standing next to her.

Summer: Are you wearing new contacts?

Holly: No.

Summer: You might want to give them a try. You'd look good with green eyes.

The two leave the restroom and head into the hall.

**Hallway – Day**

As they begin to walk Summer is immediately greeted by a crowd of admirers, male and female alike.

Guy(drooling): Hey Summer

Girl: I love your necklace

The compliments continue as they walk, Holly going unnoticed per usual. Summer just smiles and nods acknowledging her fawning peers.

**Guidance Counselor's Office – Day**

Jodie Lopez, a nice, funny and easy going senior, sits in front of Miss Rosy, an impossibly cheerful/crazy guidance counselor.

Miss Rosy: I'm sure you'll find that Harbor is very similar to your old schools. Same little trust holding, stuck up shit for brains everywhere.

Her fake smile never once leaving her face. Jodie shifts somewhat uncomfortably in her seat.

Miss Rosy: So any questions Miss Lopez?

Jodie: You know what, not really lady.

Miss Rosy: Well the go on, get out. I have deviants to see.

Jodie stands up to leave. As she turns around and looks up her eyes connect with Alex Kelly's a brooding bad-ass senior who has been waiting for Jodie to leave. Jodie could tell by her smirk that she had a, 'I could care less I could kick your ass' attitude about her.

Miss Rosy looks down at some of her papers then back up to Alex.

Miss Rosy: Well it seems Miss Kelly that we're making are visits a weekly occurrence.

She glances up at her, Alex replies with one of her infamous charming smiles.

Alex: Well I have to say I missed you.

Miss Rosy: It says here that you exposed your penis to a group of freshman girls.

Alex looks at her incredulously.

Alex: You have got to be kidding me I'm a GIRL. It was a freaking bratwurst. All in good fun.

Miss Rosy just nods her head and motions for Jodie to leave her office and Alex to enter and sit down. As Jodie is exiting the office she bumps into Seth Cohen, a lanky comic book loving senior.

Seth: You the new girl? Jodie opens up her mouth. Of course you are. Come on now I'm supposed to give you a tour of campus. Hey so what Dakota are you from?

They exit the office

Jodie: North, hey how'd you…

Seth: Wow, I was actually kidding. I didn't know people lived there.

Jodie: Yeah a few, we where out numbered by the cows though. I mean only 32 students in the whole school.

Seth: Holy shit. We have over like a thousand.

They continue down the hall and out into the courtyard.

Prom posters are everywhere. Seth leads Jodie and points out various cliques.

Seth: So there are your beautiful people in their entire water polo/socialite splendor. Unless they talk you first don't bother. See there, there are the stoners. They just flow through the day in their usual delusional state, sometimes yelling random Rastafarian words or quoting Bob Marley lyrics. Over here we have our Emo friends, they like to wear tight pants, size youth medium shirts and cut their hair so it hangs in there face while listening to bands with guitars whine.

Jodie: So then where do you fit in with all these people?

They enter into the on campus café.

**Café – Day **

Mellow music and relaxing students. Seth sits with a group of other nerdish guys.

Seth: Fellow comic book aficionado's my friend. All of us art school accepted and…

Jodie stops listening as Summer walks by. Everything seems to go in slow motion. In all her perfection she passes Jodie and Seth without even a glance. Jodie is smitten.

Jodie: That girl, who is she?

Seth: Summer Cooper, sophomore and don't even think about it.

Jodie: Hey what, why not?

Seth: I could start with your hair cut.

Jodie pulls some of her hair into her view then puts it back and punches Seth in the shoulder. Seth winces in pain.

Seth: Ouch man that hurt but anyways. She can't date until her older sister does and that is one mission that even Ethan Hunt couldn't pull off. By the way…lesbian you just got ten times hotter. He said with a pervy grin.

**English Class – Day**

A room full of seniors all idly doodling in the margins of their workbooks. Ms. Ray continues to drown on. Completely unaware that no one is paying any attention to her because her medicine just kicked in.

Ms. Ray: So that completes are analysis of The Old Man and the Sea. Any comments? Anyone? (sighs) Marissa?

Marissa: Why didn't we just read Holes? This book is about a guy and his fishing habit. Not exactly the most crucial subject. Frankly I'm utterly baffled as to why we read still regard Hemingway as one of the greatest writers ever? He was nothing but an alcoholic with too many cats.

Luke Ward, a well toned water polo player and male model. Who upkeeps his look better then half the girls at the school, makes fun of Marissa from his seat.

Luke (chuckles): As opposed to what a cynical, fem nazi, with no friends?

He gets a few giggle but Marissa ignores him. Ms. Ray is struggling to open up her medication.

Ms. Ray: That is enough Mr. Ward

Marissa: I guess since Hemingway was male and an asshole he should be worthy of our time. I mean what about Jane Austen, Sylvia Plath, Simone de Beauvoir?

Alex sitting in the back row slouching in her seat smirks to her self before she opens her mouth.

Alex: Dr. Seuss?

The class giggles and Marissa wears an expression of intolerance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guidance Counselor's Office – Day **

Marissa now sits before Miss Rosy.

Miss Rosy: Marissa Cooper. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've been terrorizing Ms. Ray again, I see.

Marissa: It's a classroom, stating my opinion to a woman who asked for it is not a terrorist act Miss Rosy.

Miss Rosy: I guess compared to your previous record for this year, today's little skirmish seems quite lack luster. By the way Ryan Atwood's testicle retrieval was a success, incase you are interested.

Marissa: I'm sticking to my story that he kicked himself in the balls. I was merely an on looker.

Miss Rosy: The point to all this Marissa is some people see you as…

Marissa smirks as if daring her to say it.

Marissa: Tempestuous?

Miss Rosy: No, no, psycho bitch is the term used most often in referral to you.

Marissa's smile falters

Miss Rosy: You might want to work on that.

Marissa stands and plasters a fake smile on her face. She turns and leaves.

**Café at lunch – Day**

Sadie, Marissa's waif like best friend, who is in love with anything and everything Shakespeare. Is sitting in a quiet corner with Marissa as she eats a cup of yogurt.

Sadie: Your sister is quite the little idiot. I don't think she can even read. The more I'm in that class the more I come to believe that as fact.

Marissa: Ok, the fact that you are cutting gym to assist that moronic teacher in her attempts to educate that sophomore English class just to hear Shakespeare's name is a little crazy Sade.

Marissa's attention is caught by Alex lighting up a cigarette as she walks by with her friends. Sadie catches her staring.

Sadie: Who is that?

Marissa: Her? That's Alex Kelly. You know whatever.

Sadie: THAT is Alex Kelly? I heard she was gone for a year taping an international lesbian porno.

Marissa: I'm utterly sure that she is incapable of doing anything that interesting.

Sadie and Marissa attention is caught by Summer across the Café.

They see Holly and Summer being followed by Luke and his buddy Zack.

Zack: Luke dude, VIRGIN alert!

Luke steps in front of the girls and smiles at Summer.

Luke: Looking mighty fine ladies.

Back to Sadie and Marissa.

Sadie: To take a like from your sister, EW

Seth and Jodie are sitting on the couch. They are watching Luke leer at Summer as they talk.

Jodie: Why do girls like that always go for guys like that?

Seth: Well my lovely lesbian friend its because they are born and bred to. Oh by the way speaking of lesbian. Do you have any pictures, video, maybe some audio. Me likey the audio.

Jodie just hits Seth up the back of his head. The bell rings and they all stand up getting ready to go to class.

Seth: Hey do you know Italian?

Jodie: Only a little my Mom's from Italy though. Why?

Seth: Well guess who just signed up for a tutor?

Jodie: You mean I could talk to her, without being spoken to first? Like oh my god Seth.

Seth: Haha very funny.

**Harbor Parking Lot – Day**

Marissa and Sadie are walking towards Marissa's car when Luke drives up in his Lexus convertible.

Luke: Hey Marissa that dress went out of fashion when Mary-Kate went to rehab. Haven't you been reading your Vogue magazine?

Marissa: Yeah and I noticed that they only featured your hand in the ad, tough break.

Luke zooms off and Marissa opens her door and gets in.

Marissa: Ugh the people at this school are all so mindless

Sadie just shrugs. They watch as Luke slows his car down in front of Summer and Holly.

Luke: Need a lift ladies?

Summer and Holly jump into the car, and he pulls out with a shit eating grin on his face.

Sadie: Well isn't that charming?

Marissa doesn't reply she just pops in her Panic! At The Disco CD and starts to pull out. Right then Seth crossed in front of them on his Vespa. Marissa slams on her brakes.

Marissa: Take your head out of your arse then drive.

Seth moves out of the way and Jodie rushes over to him.

Jodie: Hey are you ok?

Seth: Yeah just a minor encounter with your crushes sister.

Jodie: THAT was her sister? Damn she needs to get laid.

Seth drives off with a wave leaving Jodie to dodge Alex's red Jeep Wrangler. Seeing as she's not paying attention because she's lighting up a cigarette.

**Cooper Mansion – Day**

Julie Cooper, a doctor by day Newport socialite at all the rest of her remaining time. Loves her daughter to death and can be a little over protective.

Julie: Rosa, I hope dinners ready. I've only got about an hour before Tami pops out another little hellion.

She grabs the mail to check if the new Newport living is in before she walks over to Marissa.

Julie: Hello darling make anyone cry today?

Marissa: Sadly no not yet. But the day is still young yet mother.

Summer strolls in.

Marissa: Where have you been?

Summer (eyeing Julie): Nowhere. Mommy hi!

She gets on her tip toes to kiss Julie on the cheek. Marissa rolls her eyes and fake gags. Julie still has the mail in her hands and comes across a letter. She holds it up.

Julie: Marissa, what is this? It says Columbia University. That's all the way in New York.

Marissa snatches it from her and opens it up.

Marissa: Wow, I guess I got in.

Julie: I thought we decided on you going to the UC Berkeley?

Marissa: No Mother, you decided that I was going to Berkeley.

Summer: Is it even a question that we still want her here mommy?

Marissa just glares at Summer then she perks up.

Marissa: Mother, ask Summer who drove her home today.

Julie: WHO drove you home Summer?

Summer glares at Marissa then turns to Julie.

Summer: Well the thing is Mommy there is this totally gorgeous boy, and I think he might ask me out.

Julie: No. The deal was you don't date unless Marissa does.

Summer (whines): But what if she never dates

Julie: Well then sweetie neither will you and I will be able to sleep peacefully at night. Knowing my two girls are safe.

Summer: BUT MOMMY. Its not fair she is like some mutant thingy.

Before Marissa could reply. Julie grabs the remote to the stereo system and searches through until she finds the right disc, number 20. All of a sudden shrieks of pain are reverberating through the room.

Julie: Now sweetie do you know what this is.

Summer and Julie: Cries of a fifteen year old in labor.

Julie: And this is why you don't date till your sister does.

Summer: But she DOESN'T date.

Julie: Exactly!

Her beeper goes off and she grabs an apple before rushing out the front door and back to the hospital.

**Library – Day**

Jodie is sitting at a table tipping her chair back trying to balance in hopes of entertaining herself since Summer was twenty minutes late already. All of a sudden Summer bursts into the room and towards Jodie. Jodie watches her as she forgets what she was previously doing, right as Summer reaches her Jodie's chair tips back.

Jodie: Ow, fuck that hurts

Summer: Lets make this quick, Lindsay Gardner and DJ Torrez are out in the quad having a gnarly public break-up. Again.

Jodie gets up and dusts herself off, all the while she's subtly checking Summer out.

_Jodie: Day-um she is such a hottie_

Jodie: Well I thought we could start with some pronunciation.

Summer: EW, none of the weird spitting or hacking please.

Jodie: Well then how about we try Italian cuisine. You know maybe this Friday night?

Summer slowly smiles to herself. A plan formulating.

Summer: You're asking me out. That is soo like adorable! Um what's your name again?

Jodie smirks to herself

Jodie: Its Jodie, Jodie Lopez

Summer: Well Jodie, the thing is, I have this wretched sister and I am at her mercy unfortunately. You see I'm not allowed to date until she does.

Jodie: Well she could be hot; underneath all that crap she calls clothes…

Summer starts to twirl her hair around her finger giving Jodie her best 'I'm so adorable you have to love me' look.

Summer: Yeah but the thing is she is a complete anti-social freak! I don't even know why. I mean she was extremely popular when she started high school, she was even the social chair, but then she got like sick of it or something and started hanging out with that creepy Sadie girl.

Jodie: Wow that really bites.

Summer reaches out and starts to drag her finger up and down Jodie's arm. Which in turn gives Jodie the shivers.

Summer: Man, if only we could find Marissa someone to go out with. I mean you think it would be easy for her considering she has a bigger playing field then most being both into girls and guys.

_Summer: Got her._

Jodie: Well then I should see what I can do. I have been known to make a pretty mean cupid.

Jodie smiles at Summer who is still smiling at her, not knowing she just got played.

**AP Biology Class - Day**

Jodie and Seth are partners and are dissecting a fetal pig.

Seth: Oh sweet Moses, you're in a school one day and you already ask out the most beautiful and popular girl. Are you completely ignorant to the high school social code? I mean come on, plus I think Summer is completely and totally straight she has not done anything in the past to remotely give a hint that she has interest in girls.

Jodie (smirks): Well that's because, I wasn't in her past. And anyway, I tutor her in Italian; dazzle her with my hot bod and charming ways until she falls completely and utterly in love with me.

Seth: Yeah, less then unlikely but ya know what ever. She still can't go out with you so I don't see the point. You're fighting for a lost cause.

Jodie feigns stretching and points over to Alex sitting at the lab table in the back with her friend Johnny. She's wearing black aviator glasses instead of the standard lab goggles as she is trying to revive her pig with Johnny giggling beside her clearly stoned. She shoots him a childish grin and continues with her useless resuscitation.

Jodie: What about her?

Seth looks at Jodie in shock

Seth: You want to go out with Alex? Are you insane.

Jodie: No you bobble headed geek. I wanna see if Alex would go out with Marissa, duh.

Seth gives his usual pervy grin and clasps his hands together in delight.

Seth: What makes you think that Alex will do it?

Jodie: She seems like a badass that could handle Marissa and all her evilness. You know the type that thrives on danger.

Seth: Yeah you're pretty dead on. She's like a criminal or something even though her parents own like their own country. I heard she paint balled a cop car with the cop in it while smoking a joint. She just got out of a like Sing Sing prison in New York.

Jodie: So do they always let felons into AP Biology or what?

Seth opened his mouth to speak again but Jodie cut him off.

Jodie: Never mind forget her reputation do you think we have a shot or not?

Seth: Did Summer actually say you know in English that she'd go out with you?

Jodie: That's what I said Seth. You know in English.

Seth puts his had to his chin to ponder this information.

Seth: You know if you would go out with Summer you would be set for life. A-list status for you my friend and I'd be right by your side like your wingman.

Jodie just laughs at Seth and shakes her head as he continues to talk to himself.

Jodie: So now all we have to do is talk to her.

Jodie points towards Alex, who is now making her pig hump another pig with full sound effects and everything while Johnny is laughing so hard he's crying and about to fall on the floor. Jodie and Seth can here some of Alex's corny porn dialogue waft over to them. Seth grimaces.

Seth: Yeah buddy; I'll let you have the honors on this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Home Economics – Day**

Girls and a few boys scattered around the room are knitting scarves and hats. Seth sits at his counter cursing the school board for making this a required course.

Across the room Alex is sitting with Johnny, while pretending the scarf she knit is a noose as she wraps it around Johnny's neck. Jodie approaches them still on a high from talking to Summer.

Jodie: Hey there Alex.

Alex picks up a stray electric hand egg beater and points it menacingly at Jodie while making it whirr towards her hair. Jodie slinks away while she puts her hair into a pony tail.

Jodie: Later then I suppose.

Seth watches and just shakes his head. Formulating his own plan.

**Café – Day**

Luke and his cohorts are all taking turns drawing provocative pictures on the covers of the magazines with a black marker. Seth walks up to them and sits on the couch next to Luke trying to be as casual as the neurotic boy can get.

Seth: Heyyy Luke

Luke: Are you lost queer?

Seth: No, no, no my water polo playing amigo, I just came by for a little chat.

Luke: I don't chat with queers

Seth: Well actually I just came by to run a little idea by you, you know to see if your interested.

Before Luke could respond Seth keeps talking. So Luke just grabs his jaw and proceeds to draw a penis going towards Seth's mouth as Seth continues with his ramble.

Seth: Ok so you like Summer Cooper, don't you? What am I saying of course you do. But as we all know she isn't allowed to date until Marissa does. But no one wants to go out with her because she is insane correct?

Luke: Does this conversation even have a purpose or do you just want to get your sneakers peed in again for feeding me information I already know.

Seth: As tempting as that sounds, yes this little chat does. What you need is to recruit someone who is willing to go out with Marissa. And that person is Alex.

Luke: Wait, that chick? I heard she ate a living salmon like took a bite out of it and everything for like no money.

Seth: My point exactly.

Luke: Well then what's in it for you?

Seth: Nothing man I just have this weird disease that makes my have to do one outstanding helpful thing a day. Just pure good will Luke.

Seth stands and leaves the table.

Seth: I have a dick on my face don't I?

**Library – Day**

Jodie is looking through the shelves for another Italian textbook seeing as she accidentally lit hers on fire with the Bunsen burner in Chemistry.

Jodie: You got LUKE involved, dude what the hell?

Seth: Hey, hey like we had a choice. If we let the moron think he's calling the shots then he's going to be busy setting up the plan and funding it I might add. You have all the time in the world to woo Summer.

Jodie smiles.

Jodie: Did you just say 'woo'?

**Diner – Day**

Marissa and Sadie are sharing a plate of fries and drinking shakes. While Marissa rants and Sadie smokes.

Marissa: So she starts having this fit that I want to go to Columbia then insists that I go to her sorority filled state school. Just because it's like an hour away and she want to have my life in a vice grip even when I'm in college. I have no say at all.

Sadie: William would have never gone to a simple state school.

Marissa: Sadie, WILLIAM didn't even go to high school.

Sadie: That has so never been proven Rissa and you know it.

Marissa: Well neither has heterosexuality.

Sadie shoots her an icy glare and Marissa takes this time to put out Sadie's cigarette.

Marissa: I just love your effort towards a speedy death so that you can be united with your love William but at this moment in time I am trying to eat. Do you mind?

Sadie: Whatever, does it matter?

Marissa: If I was Summer, Julie would be all like 'what ever you want my sweet little princess. Don't forget to pack your tiara'. Uh Julie is so channeling Satan whenever we talk about college.

They hear the bell on the door ring and look up to see Alex enter and place an order with the waitress. Sadie leans over to Marissa to spread some new gossip.

Sadie: Kaitlin told me that she was a roadie for Bright Eyes.

Alex nods at them as she sees them looking. They turn away.

Marissa: Kaitlin is an idiot.

**Guidance Counselors Office – Day**

Alex sits in front of Miss Rosy with her feet on the counselor's desk finishing off her fries.

Miss Rosy: Alex I just cannot fathom it, you haven't done anything remotely criminal this week are you feeling ill?

Alex: I don't know maybe a little touch of SARS

Miss Rosy: Well then, I'm at a loss for what we should talk about. Maybe the year of school you missed then?

Alex gives Miss Rosy a devious smirk and lets out a chuckle.

Alex: How about your sex life?

Miss Rosy tolerates her comment.

Miss Rosy: Why don't we discuss your insane need to be a plague?

Alex: What's there to discuss ma'am?

Miss Rosy: Well you've had an amazing upbringing, you're a young jet setter, you're parents see you as a golden child still. You're number one in your class. From what I can see you are only slightly psychotic. So why is it that you're such a fuck-up?

Alex: Well you know it's just the prestige of the job title. I mean the benefits package is great and don't get me started on the health care man.

The bell chimes

Miss Rosy: Fine go do something vile so we have something to talk about next week. Tootles.

**Library – Day**

Jodie and Summer sit side by side on the couch as cozily as can be with their text books on their lap.

Summer: Ciò è la mia faccia. This is my face.

Jodie: Yeah perfect, see now you're ready for the test.

Summer: But I don't want to know how to say that though. I want to learn something useful like 'Where are the malls', 'Can I get a glass of wine'. You know things like that. I haven't once had to point out my face to someone before.

Jodie: Well that's because you have such a beautiful face. Everyone already notices it.

Summer: Forget Italian

Summer closes the book on Jodie's lap and gives Jodie her best seductive smile.

Summer: How is our little plan of finding the hag a date?

Jodie: Well I think we have someone that's interested

Summer jumps up and grabs Jodie's hand.

Summer (squeals): Show me!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallway – Day**

Jodie and Summer lean up against the lockers trying to play it cool.

Summer: When they walk by nudge me or something.

The bell rings and Alex and Johnny saunter by. Jodie softly elbows Summer and points.

Summer: Her? She's absolutely horrendous but hot. She's so perfect!!

**Gym Class – Day**

Several students are playing basketball and idly chatting away. Alex just sits there still managing to look oh so hot and cool even in the gym uniform. Luke and his buddies walk up to her and pull her aside roughly. Alex shoves them off.

Alex: What do you cavemen want?

Luke points

Luke: You see that chick?

Alex follows his pointing finger and nods seeing Marissa stuff the basketball back in some short cheer leader's face.

Luke: So, what do you think?

Alex: California tan, long legs, nice rack…

Luke: Yeah, whatever. I want to pay you to go out with her. So will you do it?

Alex (sarcastically): Sure Cavie, I'd take her to my private island as long as you pay for the gas to go into my plane.

Luke smiles

Luke: You got it Kelly. I'll pick up the tab you take out the girl.

Alex looks at him incredulously.

Alex: So you're going to pay me to take out that girl? What's in it for you?

Luke: You see I like her sister but I can't take Summer out until Marissa goes out. But Marissa doesn't want to go out. That's the catch.

Alex: How much?

Luke: 20 bucks each time you take her out.

Alex: There is no way you can take a girl out on a decent date with only twenty dollars. What would I do take her to the park and have a freaking picnic?

Luke: Fine 30 dollars, that's final this is not up for negotiation.

Alex: Yeah it is 50 dollars and you've got your girl.

They shake hangs and Alex walks away towards the doors leading outside with a smile on her face.

**Soccer Field – Day**

Marissa and the rest of the team go through yet another grueling practice of nothing but drills. Marissa is playing take no prisoner style nailing the ball at the other team's keeper. Alex sits in the bleachers with Johnny next to her bobbing his head to his I-pod. She takes another drag from her cigarette that's dangling from her mouth. Mr. Reed the coach blows his whistle to end practice and gives Marissa an approving nod. The girls walk off the field. Alex jumps down leaving Johnny to his impromptu nap and follows Marissa.

Alex (with a grin): Hey girly

Marissa just turns around and gives her a look.

Alex: Oh or should I say WO-man. How ya doing?

Marissa gives Alex a big smile.

Marissa: Well actually, sweating like a huge pig. But you know great. How about you?

Alex smiles liking the girl's attitude.

Alex: What away to gets a girl's attention.

Marissa: Oh you know that just so happens to be my mission in life. And since I have seemed to catch your fancy, it works so now the entire world makes sense again.

Alex's narrows her mesmerizing blue eyes and locks them with Marissa's green ones. As she steps closer. Leaning in to Marissa's ear.

Alex: So I'll pick you up Friday?

Marissa (sarcastically): Oh yeah Friday baby. Do you even know my name?

Alex (seductively): Oh I know a lot more then that.

Marissa just stares at her. Caught in Alex's eyes for a second then she regroups.

Marissa: Doubtful, very doubtful.

Marissa turns and head into the locker rooms leaving Alex standing there alone until Johnny appears at his side.

Johnny: I guess the jeep won't be having another notch carved into the dash?

Alex smiles confidently and starts to walk towards her jeep with Johnny following.

Across the field Seth and Jodie watch the whole scene unfold.

Seth: It seems our lady took the bait.

**Cooper Mansion/Bathroom – Night**

Marissa brushes her teeth over the sink and Summer comes up behind her and attempts to twist up Marissa's hair into a ballet bun. Marissa wacks Summers arm away.

Summer: Have you considered a new look? I mean you could seriously look hot! Let me do a makeover on you. You have serious potential!

Marissa: And you have serious potential to get beat down.

Marissa walks away and slams the door to her room.

Summer (yells): You could at least wear a bra!

**Hallway – Day**

Alex and Johnny along with a few other friends are walking towards the exit.

Johnny: Hey Lex wanna go get some Chinese?

As they are walking Alex sees Marissa at her locker and just looks at Johnny as she nods to Marissa. Johnny smiles and keeps walking. Alex appears next to Marissa smiling.

Alex: You hate me don't you?

Marissa: No, I don't think you even warrant such a strong emotion.

Alex covers her heart in mock hurt.

Alex: Ouch princess that one hurt right here. But would you like to go out and get some Chinese with me. I mean dark corners you me, my hand up your skirt.

Marissa: You with my vomit on your clothes.

Alex: So six-thirty then?

Marissa slams her locker shut and walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Downtown – Night**

Marissa walks out of her favorite record store with a bag of CD's. She's fumbling with her purse in search of her keys. When she finds her keys she pulls them out with a triumphant laugh. As she looks up she sees Alex sitting on the hood of her car.

Alex: Nice wheels. Love it how they modeled the news ones after the '74 fastback.

Marissa: Are you stalking me?

Alex: You could only get so lucky. No, actually I was over there at the surf shop and I saw your car and thought I'd say hi.

Marissa: Hi

She gets in her car and starts it. Alex leans into the window.

Alex: You're not a real big fan of talking are you?

Marissa: It depends on the topic my 'wheels' don't really whip me into a verbal frenzy.

Marissa begins to back out but finds her self blocked in by Luke's Lexus. Luke and his friends get out and walk towards the surf store.

Marissa: Hey, asswipe, do you mind?

Luke looks at her.

Luke: No not really.

Luke continues to walk to the store as Marissa looks on in disbelief. Then she backs up, fast. Her tail end crashes into Luke's door. Luke comes running out. Alex watches on with amusement.

Luke: You bitch!

Marissa just smiles pulls forward then backs into his car again. Alex is doubled over with laughter and Marissa gives her a sweet smile.

**Cooper Mansion – Night**

Julie is pacing back and forth in front of Marissa who is sitting calmly on the couch.

Julie: Marissa, honey my insurance does not cover PMS.

Marissa (shrugs): Then tell them I had a seizure.

Julie: Is this you punishing me for Columbia? Rissa, you're eighteen you won't know what you want until you're forty and you don't have it. But then you'll marry rich and get it. That's how the world works sweetie.

Marissa (frustrated): I WANT to go to an east coast school, I want you to have faith and trust me, I want

Marissa is cut off by Julie's beeper.

Julie: Sorry, got to go darling the contractions await me.

She rushes out leaving Marissa pissed on the couch.

**Hallway – Day**

Alex shuts her locker door revealing a steaming Luke, glaring at her.

Luke: When I pay 50 dollars I expect results and watching the wench trash my car doesn't count as a date.

Alex: I got this under control Cavie, no need to worry she just acts all psycho like that in public to keep up appearances.

Luke sees right through Alex's lame attempt at an excuse.

Luke: Look Kelly. Let me get this through your head. You get no ass, I get no ass. So you better get on her by the end of the week. Got it?

Alex (smirks): Well then, I just upped my price.

Luke (snarls): What?

Alex: Well you want her quicker so I gotta pull off better dates. 100 dollars a date.

Luke stares at Alex for a second.

Luke: Forget it

Alex: Forget the sister then.

Luke then punches a locker and pulls out another 50 dollars and thrusts the money towards Alex.

Luke: You better be as smooth as you think you are Kelly.

Alex takes the money with a sweet smile

Alex: Oh I am Cavie, I am.

With that Alex walks off.

**Library – Day**

Jodie and Summer are at a table and Jodie runs a sentence by Summer.

Jodie: Ho una moglie. Dove è il vostro amico?

Summer: A 'moglie' is someone you can count on, and an 'amico' is someone who doesn't keep her promises.

Jodie sighs and closes her book, then looks over at Summer.

Jodie: Summer? Is there something on your mind today?

Summer (pouting): Yes, you promised to help me with my problem and you and Alex are failing. Don't you wanna go out on our date?

Jodie swoons at the words.

Jodie: Of course I do. You have my word. Scouts honor.

Summer smiles sweetly at Jodie.

Summer: Aww you're such a sweetie!

Summer leans in and places a soft kiss on Jodie's cheek then flips her hair.

**Lab Room/Sinks – Day**

Alex is washing her hands in the sink with Jodie and Seth behind her. With out turning around.

Alex: Say it. Whatever you're standing there to say, say it.

Jodie bravely steps forward.

Jodie: We wanted to talk to you about the plan.

Alex narrows her eyes at them.

Alex: What plan?

Seth: You see my friend Jodie here is smitten with Summer Cooper.

Alex: What is it with this chick? Does she have like three tits or something?

Seth: No my thuggish friend, my lovely lesbian friend Jodie here's love is pure. Well more pure then say Luke Wards.

Alex (scoffs): Whatever man I'm just in it for the money and to have something to do to entertain myself with.

Seth: Well that's where we can help you with Marissa.

Alex (confused): So Ward can get the girl?

Seth (smiles): Alex, Lex, Luke is just a pawn in this game. We set this whole thing up so Jodie can get the girl.

Alex smiles even though Seth was touching her. She liked the idea of getting paid by the person whose gonna get screwed over. Especially since it was Luke.

Alex: So you guys are going to help me tame the wild beast?

Seth: Yes we are your wing…people.

Alex swings open the door and exits into the hall.

Seth: We're in.

**Classroom – Day**

Seth holds out a flyer for Jodie to read over. It was a party for future Yale graduates hosted by Oliver Trask.

Jodie: This is our opportunity to get Alex to ask Marissa out!

Seth: Well in that case we should let the whole school know.

Jodie: Dude, Oliver is gonna get pissed!

Seth: No, Jodes! Oliver is gonna love it; he'll probably piss himself with joy.

Seth gets up and passes a revised flyer to a jock. The jock reads it and soon the word is spread throughout the entire population of Harbor High.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallway – Day**

Luke leans against the locker by Summer showing her head shots for his portfolio.

Luke: Which one do you like better?

Luke hand her two pictures that look the exact same just in one he is wearing a black shirt and in the other he's wearing a white one.

Summer: I think I like the black one better.

Luke nods his head

Luke: It looks more

Summer: Expensive?

Luke: Yeah, exactly. So you going to Oliver Trask's party on Saturday?

Summer: Hopefully.

Luke: Good otherwise I wouldn't bother.

Summer giggles.

**Library – Day**

Summer sits across from Jodie who is transfixed as always.

Summer: So have you heard of Oliver's party? I really want to go but I won't be able to unless Rissa goes, and I really, really want to go.

Jodie: Yeah I'm working on it. Alex is working hard but she can't really get a target on Marissa. She doesn't know what she likes. What kind of girls does she go for?

Summer: I don't know, she's never really had a girlfriend but I found a picture of Heidi Klum in her sock drawer one day.

Jodie: So she likes uber pretty girly girls?

Summer: Oh and she said that she would rather take a dip in acid before she goes out with a person who smokes.

Jodie is feverishly taking notes.

Jodie: What other types of things does she like?

**Random Thug Bar – Night**

Alex is playing pool with Johnny and Volchok. She looks up when she hears a commotion at the door and sees Jodie and Seth in the midst of getting thrown out by Joe the bouncer.

Alex: Hey Joe, its ok they're with me.

Joe looks at Alex surprised but lets Jodie and Seth pass into the inner room. Alex escorts them to a table. She gives the occupants a look and they immediately move in fear. She sits down and takes a sip of her beer. Jodie and Seth follow suit, minus the beer.

Alex: So what have you got for me?

Jodie: Well I have got some great insight for you on one Miss Marissa Cooper. Okay first off she hates smokers.

Alex: Wait, you mean to tell me I'm gonna be a 'non-smoker'?

Jodie: Just for now. So another thing Summer said that Marissa likes pretty girly girls.

Alex gets in Jodie's face.

Alex: You mean to tell me I'm not pretty or girly?

Seth (stuttering): Of course you're pretty, and hot but not so girly but that just wouldn't be you ya know. Girly and badass don't exactly mix. But still very pretty and hot.

Jodie just nods. Alex leans back and Jodie goes back to her list.

Jodie: Ok her likes are: Chinese food, fashion, and girl rock music of the indie persuasion.

Alex: So what does that give me? I'm suppose to buy her noodles, take her to the mall and sit around listening to chicks who can not play their instruments? I mean come on power to the female but come on.

Seth: Ever been to The Baitshop?

Alex: Yeah.

Jodie: The Veronica's are playing there tomorrow night. Marissa's gonna be there, it's her favorite band.

Alex: Well ok they aren't that bad.

**Marissa's Room – Night**

Music blares from her speakers as Marissa and Sadie dance around getting ready for the night. Summer comes in.

Summer: Turns this crap down, I'm trying to study.

Sadie: For once?

Marissa doesn't attempt to make a move so Summer walks over to her system and turns it off.

Summer: Don't tell me you are actually going out, and on a school night no less?

Marissa shoots her a glare.

Summer (excited): Oh my gosh, this means your becoming normal!

Marissa: It means The Veronica's are playing at the Baitshop and we are going.

Summer (disappointed): Oh I guess it was too much for me to hope that you'd be going out on a date. And I guess I'd be wasting my time asking you if you're going to Oliver Trask's party on Saturday?

Marissa: What do you think?

Summer: I think you are a freak and are only doing this to torture me.

Marissa just smiles and turns to Sadie.

Marissa: Let's jet

**Baitshop – Night**

On-stage The Veronica's are ripping into their set. Near the stage on the dance floor the teens are dancing to the music. At the bar Alex sits and scans the crowd. As the girls rip into there next song near the stage Marissa and Sadie glisten with sweat. The scream in glee as the next song continues to be played they were having a great night. Back at the bar Alex signals for a beer and then turns back around and scans the crowd near the stage. She spots Marissa and Sadie singing along.

Alex's POV

She sees Marissa the happiest she has ever looked. None of her usual attitude is present and Alex finds herself genuinely attracted to the beautiful brunette. She continues to stare transfixed.

Back with Sadie and Marissa. Marissa slows down her dancing and makes a motion of water to Sadie. Sadie just nods and continues to dance and Marissa heads to the bar. When she gets there she signals the bartender for two waters. She turns and notices Alex a few feet away.

Marissa (to herself): Shit

Marissa continues to sneak glances at the blond. Alex was staring but she looks away this time before Marissa does. Now she can't help it Marissa was miffed.

She looks back up at Alex who is completely enthralled by the band. Marissa scowls. When the bottled water came she turned on her heel and left for getting to pay. Marissa walks up to Alex.

Marissa: You aren't fooling anyone Kelly

Alex turns her head and looks at Marissa surprised.

Alex: Marissa, hey great show huh?

Marissa: If you plan on asking me out you might as well get it over with.

Alex (bobs her head): Uh, do you mind, you're kind of ruining the show for me.

Marissa just stares at Alex as Alex watches the band.

Marissa: Hey, you're not engulfed in your usual cloud of smoke be it tobacco or marijuana.

Alex: Yeah I know I quit both of them.

The band takes a break Alex leans back against the bar she doesn't even try to make a pass at Marissa.

Marissa: Oh really?

Alex: You know these guys are no All Girl Summer Fun Band or Le Tigre, but they are right up there you know.

Marissa: You know who All Girl Summer Fun Band is?

Alex: Yes, why don't you?

Marissa is completely taken aback by Alex's comment. Alex takes advantage of this moment to push Marissa's hair behind her ear and leans in to talk into her ear.

Alex: I was watching you out there on the dance floor; I've never seen you so, so

Marissa took a step back and brought her hand up to her cheek. She felt a trail of fire where Alex had touched her. Marissa blushed. All of a sudden Alex's cocky side came back.

Alex: Come to Oliver's party with me.

At that moment they started another song.

Marissa: What?

The bartender walks over to them.

Bartender: Hey girly you forgot to pay for those waters.

Alex waved him off and handed him five dollars. The bartender took it and left. Marissa just stared at Alex trying to understand Alex's motive.

Alex: So 9:00 then?

All of a sudden a load of people come in-between Alex and Marissa. Marissa gives Alex one last look and walks back into the crowd. Alex turns and walks out of the club with a smirk. Marissa didn't say no.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miss Rosy's Office – Day  
**

Marissa sits outside the office annoyed that she got sent down there just because some freshman couldn't take a little constructive criticism and started crying.

The door opened revealing Alex and Miss Rosy exiting.

Miss Rosy: You are completely perverted Alexis, giving me a verbal step by step of your most recent sexcapade is

Alex (cutting her off): See you next week!

Alex turns and sees Marissa standing a few feet away and smiles and waves. Miss Rosy looks between them horrified.

Miss Rosy: You two know each other?

Alex/Marissa: Yes/No

The connect eyes. Miss Rosy grabs Marissa and pulls her into the office. Then turns to Alex.

Miss Rosy: Dear god stay away from that girl. If you two ever formed a relationship and raised children evil would truly walk the earth.

Alex gives Marissa one last look before Miss Rosy shuts the door. She then turns and exits with a smile.

**Cooper Mansion – Night**

Summer and Holly stand outside Marissa's room. They can hear music blaring through the walls. Holly looks down at her watch.

Holly: She's obviously not going.

They both sneak down the stairs with shoes in hand. They are almost at the door when Julie comes from the kitchen with a club sandwich. The girls freeze

Summer: Mommy, I

Julie: Where were you girls off to?

Summer: Oh well me and Holly were just off to the library for a small study group.

Julie (with a raised eyebrow): Oh, so in other words a party with sex, drugs, alcohol the whole shebang?

Summer: No Mommy, it's just a party, but I knew you wouldn't let me go since Rissa wasn't going.

At that moment Marissa comes dancing down the stairs with her I-pod headphones blaring. She's wearing a Death Cab form fitted tee and a pair of battered Hollister jeans as she mouths the words to the song playing. Her lounge around the house outfit looking about 100 times sexier then the crap she wears to school. She bops her way to the kitchen with some twisty move. Julie directs her attention towards Marissa.

Julie: Rissa, darling do you know about some party tonight?

Marissa shrugs as she comes back out of the kitchen with a bagel.

Marissa: Its Newport isn't there always a party?

Summer: Mommy, people expect e to be there. I have a reputation to upkeep. You know about reputation, it's practically your life going to the adult Newport functions.

Julie: If Rissa doesn't go, neither do you.

Summer turns towards Marissa. You can practically see the fire in her eyes.

Summer: You're ruining my life! Since you're not normal, I can't be normal.

Marissa: What's normal Summer?

Summer: Oliver Trask's party is normal, but your to busy listening to music that's nothing but a little bit of guitar and a whole lot of whining (points towards Rissa's shirt), to know that.

Marissa takes out her ear buds ready for a battle.

Summer: Can't you just forget for one single night that you were put on this earth to torture me? Stop being a bitch Riss.

Marissa: Well at least I'm not a 'zounds.

Summer flips her hair over her shoulder and puts her hands on her hips.

Summer: Like I'm suppose to know what that hocus pocus means.

Marissa: It's Shakespeare, maybe you've heard of him?

Summer: Oh yeah, he's you freak of a best friend Sadie's boyfriend. I guess since I'm not allowed to venture out into the real world I should become obsessed over a dead guy.

Julie: Girls

Marissa stares at Summer vehemently.

Marissa: I know about the party. I'm going.

Summer and Holly grab each others hands and jump up and down. Julie grabs Summer and holds her close.

Julie: Oh lord, its beginning.

Summer: Mommy, its just a party. (she turns to Holly) A rockin' party!

Julie: Get the belly you have to wear the belly before you leave so you know what the consequences can be.

Summer looks at Julie in shock.

Summer (squeals): MOMMY, no not the belly. You have to be completely nuts.

Julie grabs the faux pregnant belly and hangs it on a mortified Summer.

Julie: Just around the house for a sec.

Marissa: Can we jet now?

Julie: Now princess you have to promise me you won't talk to boys unless Rissa is present.

Summer: Why would I do that? She'd only scare them away.

Julie: EXACTLY!

Marissa turns away fed up with them making fun of her and opens the door only to find Alex there waiting with a daisy in her hand.

Alex: Nine o'clock right? I know I'm early but I was hoping to catch you dressing.

Marissa just looks on in shock. Then takes the flower Alex was holding out and sets in on the table and picks up her keys.

Marissa: I'm driving.

Alex just nods then looks behind her into the house. She turns to Marissa with a perplexed look.

Alex: Who got your sister preggers?

**Oliver Trask's beach house – Night**

The house is filled to capacity with Harbor High's finest. Marissa just pushes through crowd as Alex saunters in behind her checking out her ass and making some sort of growling noise under her breath. The walk in the kitchen where Luke is standing by a keg after he just finished a keg stand. Marissa tries to slip out unnoticed but it just wasn't in the cards Luke spots her and rushes over to block the doorway.

Luke: Looking hot tonight Rissa. Where's Summer?

Marissa (growls): Stay away from Summer.

Luke notices Summer and walks toward her.

Luke: Just the shorty I was looking for.

Luke wraps his arm around Summer's shoulder and escorts her away.

Marissa: SUMMER

Summer just ignores her and keeps talking animatedly with Luke.

Marissa spins around and takes two shots off the table where the guy was pouring them, and downs them. Alex walks up behind her.

Alex: Hey, hey what cha doing?

Marissa: I'm getting shit faced what does it look like? I mean that's what you're suppose to do at a party right, that the normal thing.

She turns back and downs another. Alex just grabs a beer.

Alex: I say do what you wanna do.

In the living room Jodie and Seth walk in, they notice the fight and walk over to watch. Seth notices Summer and points Jodie in her direction.

Seth: Follow the trail of passion my friend.

Summer looks around.

Holly: What cha doing Sum?

Summer: Looking for Luke, he was just here.

Jodie walks up to them.

Jodie: Evening foxy mommas. Seems like everything worked out for tonight.

Summer just turns to her with a grimace, and Holly just looks on in disdain.

Summer: Hi, umm do you know Holly?

Jodie (confused): Uh, yeah we're in the same gym class.

Holly (sarcastically): Sweet!

Summer: Um Jodie, would you mind getting me a drink?

Jodie: Sure, Smirnoff, Mikes Hard, Guinness?

Summer (grimace): Surprise me.

Jodie heads off to the kitchen. As soon as she's gone Luke comes up behind Summer and leads her away with his hand on her waist as she giggles. Jodie comes back with a Smirnoff in one hand a beer in the other. Holly looks after Luke and Summer with jealousy. She notices Jodie gives her the once over then walks away. Seth comes up to Jodie.

Seth: That's sucks man.

Jodie: That BITCH!

Seth (confused): What?!?!

Jodie: She used me, fuck she wants to go out with Luke Ward, not me. I'm an idiot!

Seth just places his hand on her shoulder.

Seth: Well at least you're self aware.

Back in the kitchen Marissa is taking another shot as she and some stoners belt out Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back'. Alex is sipping from another beer as she holds up her shirt to let a cheerleader touch her scar. She looks up and catches Marissa's eye, they smile at each other before Marissa looks away and goes back to singing.

Summer looks around the living room as Luke keeps talking about his modeling career. She tries to feign interest but it gets increasingly difficult. She hears him finish.

Summer: Sweet.

Luke (oblivious): Yeah my agent says I'm going to be the face of Abercrombie by next year.

He looks over his shoulder and waves at some random jock. Summer takes this moment to escape.

Summer: I have to go to the ladies room.

In the bathroom Holly and Summer are re-applying lip gloss in the mirror.

Summer: I thought he'd be different you know, like more of a gentleman.

Holly (rolls her eyes): Summer, I don't think the high lights of dating Luke Ward are door opening or book holding.

Summer: I just wonder where the people who we want to go out with are at. You know the ones who would do that kind of stuff or at least attempt.

Holly: All I know is that I'd give up my new Prada bag to go out with a guy like Luke.

There's a knock at the door, Summer opens it revealing a drunk Marissa.

Marissa (slurs): Sum I need to talk to you

Summer: I really don't think I need social advice from you.

Summer grabs Holly and they exit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oliver's Kitchen – Night – Later**

Alex tries to take the shot glass away from Marissa who has it in a fierce grip.

Alex: Riss, maybe you should let me have this one?

Marissa: No, I want another one.

Luke comes in and puts his arm around Alex distracting her from her previous mission as they take a few steps. Marissa in turn downs her shot and dives into the dining room where people are dancing.

Luke: My man!

Alex: Woman but anyways it's about time.

Luke: Yep, a deal is a deal. Here's your cash, but how'd you do it?

Alex: Do what exactly?

Luke (chuckles): Get her to act like a human?

Their attention is caught by Marissa jumping up on the table dancing provocatively to the music. The crowd goes wild cheering her on. She takes the fuel and goes all out completely standing up but she hits her head on the low light fixture and falls back. Luckily Alex was there to catch her so she didn't hit her head again. Alex then sits her up.

Alex: You, stable?

Marissa: Totally.

Marissa makes a move to leave but staggers and grips back onto Alex.

Alex: Riss, you're not ok.

Marissa: Just need to lie down.

Alex: Umm if you lie down you'll go to sleep.

Marissa: Yeah sleep good.

Alex: No sleep bad, what if you have a concussion. You could wake up a vegetable?

Marissa: I like vegetables.

Marissa makes an attempt to sit down on the floor. Alex pulls her back up and they start to walk outside. When they cross the living room Jodie spots Alex and pulls her aside.

Alex (spits): I'm busy buddy.

Jodie: The whole thing is off. She likes Luke not me.

Alex rolls her eyes she doesn't have time for this Marissa needs her.

Alex: Do you like the girl?

Jodie: Yeah.

Alex (impatient): Then go get her.

Alex then continues to walk and oblivious Marissa outside leaving Jodie there unsure of how to take this advice.

**Oliver's Yard – Night**

Alex walks Marissa around the yard.

Marissa: This is so like patronizing.

Alex: Leave it to you Miss Ex-Social chair to use big words when you're smashed.

Marissa: Why are you doing this?

Alex: I already told you.

Marissa: You don't care if I die Lex.

Alex: Sure I do princess.

Marissa (softly): Why?

Alex: Well then I'd have to start asking girls who actually like me out.

Marissa (scoffs): Like you could find one.

Alex (laughs): See that? Who need affection when I've could have blind hatred.

Alex leads them over to a swing set that looked like it was just thrown up recently. Alex helps Marissa sit down and places her hands on the chain to steady her. Then she sits in the next one over.

Alex: How's that?

Marissa looks over at her with a smile and then falls over backwards. Alex pushes back faster she hits the ground first and catches Marissa with an oomph.

Alex: Shit you're heavier then you look.

She sits them back up then starts to swing to keep herself entertained.

Alex: So, why do you let the caveman get to you?

Marissa: I hate him

Alex: Well I could have guessed that, I mean you were downing the tequila like it was water and you don't really seem the type.

Marissa: Yeah whatever, you don't think I can be like the rest of the population of our school, you know 'normal'.

Alex (sarcastically): I thought you were above all that.

Marissa: Well, you know what they say

Alex: No, what do they…Shit

Alex turned towards Marissa who had fallen asleep. She picks her up and carries her across her arms as she belts out a song.

Alex: STARS ARE BLIND WAKE THE FUCK UP MARISSA!

Alex lays her down on the slide and begins to shake her like a raggedy annie.

Alex: Riss, Rissa you gotta wake up.

Marissa: What?!?!

Alex sighs in relief and their eyes connect before she pukes all over Alex's chucks.

Alex: You said there'd be vomit but my hand wasn't even up your skirt. Damn, gross.

After a quick clean up in the bathroom Marissa pushes back out to her car and sticks her keys in the ignition. Alex reaches over and pulls them back out.

Alex: Cute.

**Oliver's – Night**

Summer and Holly walk outside and Luke runs after them trying to catch up.

Luke: Hey a bunch of us are going over to Zach's, you wanna come?

Holly looks at Summer who has a pained expression.

Summer: I have to be home in like 20 minutes.

Holly (eagerly): I don't have to be home 'til day break.

Luke: Then come on, (to Summer) maybe next time.

They head back into the party leaving an astonished Summer. Jodie comes walking out of the door they just went through. She stops when she sees Summer standing there alone.

Jodie (sarcastically): Have fun tonight?

Summer: Loads.

Jodie starts to walk to her car.

Summer: Jodie?

She stops as Summer gives her a helpless smile.

Summer: Do you think you could give me a lift?

**Marissa's Car – Night**

Alex is driving while Marissa sits in the passenger seat messing with the radio in tell she finally settles on a song she likes and leans back. Alex quickly changes it. Marissa gives her an accusatory look.

Alex: I'm driving; I get to pick the music.

Marissa: It's my car! (she changes it back)

Alex: Yeah that I have control of! (She changes it to her song)

Marissa: But it's The Veronica's and I know you like them you were at the concert!

Alex doesn't have an answer to this so she just lets Marissa have her song.

Marissa: When you were gone last year where were you? In jail?

Alex: Maybe.

Marissa: No you weren't, why lie?

Alex doesn't answer instead she frowns and turns up the music. Marissa bobs her head drunkenly.

Marissa (randomly): I like music, I should start a band.

_Alex: Oh god another chick who thinks she can play this is exactly what I mean people! Whoa did I just refer to other people inside my own head? Ok stopping now._

Marissa: Mother would abhor that!

Alex: You don't seem the type to ask permission.

Marissa turns to look at her.

Marissa (with venom): Oh so you think you know me?

Alex: I'm getting there princess.

Marissa (softly): The only thing people know about me is that I'm 'scary'.

Alex turns to look at Marissa. She looks anything but scary right now and she tries to hide her smile.

Alex: Well I'm told I could take the innocence form a virgin just by looking at her.

Their eyes connect again both realizing they've created exteriors to themselves. Alex pulls up into the driveway and shuts off the motor then looks up at the mansion.

Alex: So what's up with your Madre? She is muy caliente, but seems like a major pain.

Marissa: She just wants me to be someone I'm not.

Alex: And who's that?

Marissa: Summer.

Alex: You know your sister is an idiot. I know everyone like loves her and everything but…

Marissa: You know, you're not as horrible as I thought you were.

She leans drunkenly towards Alex; their faces are so close to each other when Marissa is about to close the gap Alex turns away.

Alex: So, um see you at school?

Marissa stares at Alex. She is royally pissed and on the verge of tears. She opens up her door gets out and slams it, then walks toward the house.

Alex: Fuck…

**Jodie's Car – Night**

Jodie and Summer ride in silence until Jodie decides to break it.

Jodie: I looked for you at the party, but you always seemed 'occupied'.

Summer (feigns innocence): Really?

Jodie (fed up): You never wanted to go out with me did you?

Summer bites her lip and messes with her purse.

Summer: Well, no…

Jodie: That's all you had to say. Have you always been this self centered?

She pulls up the driveway and pulls around toward the door as Summer thinks for a minute.

Jodie: Just because you are the most beautiful and gorgeous girl I've ever seen doesn't mean you can treat people like shit Summer!

Summer looks into Jodie's eyes for a moment then grabs her face and kisses her softly. Jodie pulls back and smiles before she kisses Summer again. When they pull apart Summer smiles and gets out of the car without another word. Jodie still smiling drives off and screams a victorious 'woohoo'. Summer smiles as she closes the door hearing the sound.


	9. Chapter 9

**English Class – Day**

Marissa sits in her desk and continues to read her book and more people enter. She gets compliments on her dance on Friday by almost every person who passes her.

Luke: Riss, baby you were hot!

Ms. Ray enters the room and looks around.

Ms. Ray: Everyone have a good weekend?

Luke: Maybe we should ask Kelly.

Alex walks in late and sits down in her seat. Marissa looks everywhere but at Alex. Ms. Ray looks down then remembers what she was going to talk about.

Ms. Ray: Oh yes your next assignment, I want you all to write your own version of Shakespeare's Sonnet #141. (Class Groans). You can write it however you see fit but I would like you to elaborate on its theme a bit. So how about we read it out loud? Anyone? Alex?

Ms. Ray hands her a sheet as Alex looks at her with a disbelieving face but then begins.

Alex: In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes/ For they in thee a thousand errors note/ But 'tis my heart that loves what they despise/ Who in despite of view is pleas 'd to dote.

**Diner – Day**

They sit eating burgers and shakes while talking.

Sadie: So you mean to tell me you went to the party? I thought you were opposed to upper crust social activity ever since you resigned being social chair?

Marissa: I didn't have a choice. I did Summer a favor and it blew up in my face.

Sadie: You didn't Riss, tell me you didn't.

Marissa: I got drunk, I puked, I got rejected. Yeah all great fun.

Alex enters with a smile on her face she orders her food then spots Marissa and walks over to her.

Alex (smiles): Hey.

Marissa gathers up her things and bolts for the door. Alex looks over at Sadie who just shrugs and follows Marissa who is waiting in her mustang.

**AP Biology – Day**

Seth and Jodie shuffle around Alex's lab table.

Seth: So you got all nose grazy with the beast?

Alex: NO, I just got a sweet paying job that's bout to end.

Jodie: What did you do to her?

Alex: I don't even know…I decided not to screw the day lights out of her when she would be to drunk to remember it. Girls you think they'd like having someone considerate.

Jodie and Seth look at each other with realization 'don't say no to a girl when she wants it, it sets a horrible precedent'.

Jodie: Shit say sorry you lame ass.

Seth: And might I chime in for being a girl you suck at knowing the rules.

Alex gives him a dirty look then turns to Jodie and gives her another look that says sorry wont do. Seth looks in between the two.

Seth: I got this.

**Hallway – Day**

Sadie is at her locker putting books away. Drawings of William Shakespeare adorn the door. Seth walks up and gives her a wave and looks at the pictures.

Seth: Hey there, cool pictures, you draw and I mean Shakespeare very hip.

Sadie eyes him suspiciously.

Sadie: Then must you speak of one that lov'd not wisely but too well.

Seth ponders for a second.

Seth: Othello right?

Sadie (happily surprised): Correct!

Seth: Marissa a fan too?

Sadie: Uh yeah.

Seth leans in conspiratorially.

Seth: So I have this friend…

**Soccer Field – Day**

Jodie and Alex sit in the bleachers watching Marissa practice.

Jodie: She hates you with a fire of a thousand suns and that a direct quote from Sadie.

Alex: She just needs some time to cool off you know? I'll just give her a day.

All of a sudden a soccer ball comes flying from across the field narrowly missing Alex.

Alex: Uh maybe I should make that two. Anyways, you making any head way?

Jodie (smiles): She kissed me!

Alex (perks an eyebrow): Really? Where?

**Hallway – Day**

Holly bends down to take a drink from the drinking fountain. Luke and his buddies come around the corner talking without seeing her.

Luke: Ha, don't be talking bout who gots the sweetest date cuz we all know it'll be me. That little hottie Summer will be wearing a halo no longer after prom. After that night it'll be six virgins in a row.

His cronies laugh as Holly keeps drinking.

**Parking Lot – Day**

Luke leans up against Alex's jeep with Alex inside. Before Alex can even talk Luke thrusts a wad of money towards her. Alex just smiles and pulls out of the lot with her tires screeching.

**Café – Day**

Marissa rips down another prom poster in her wake as Sadie just watches on.

Sadie: So no prom?

Marissa: No

Sadie: Ok just checking

**Tennis Courts – Day**

Summer is concentrating on her serve when Luke comes up behind her. Holly is watching from another court.

Luke: Hey

Summer: Hi, Luke

Luke: Hey so I wanted to talk to you about prom.

Summer: Luke you know the deal I can't go unless Rissa goes.

Luke: That's the thing she is going.

Summer: Since when?

Luke: Don't worry about it I'm taking care of it.

Holly watches on but keeps her mouth shut.

**Music/Coffee Shop – Day**

Marissa browses around the racks in search of some CDs. Alex comes up next to her and looks at the CDs Marissa is already holding.

Alex: Hey have you scene the new Death Cab CD? Johnny thought it would be funny to burn a smiley face in it with his joint the other day and I loved that CD.

Marissa (frowning): What are you doing here?

Alex: I heard there was going to be poetry at the café.

Marissa: You are so, so

Alex: Hot, adorable?

Marissa: Unwanted.

Alex: Unwanted? I guess someone still has her panties in a twist.

Marissa: Don't Alex think that you had any sort of effect on the position of my panties.

Alex: So what did I have an effect on?

Marissa: My up chuck reflexes.

Alex: Yes you did take me up on that part of my date now I'm still waiting for you to wear a skirt and Chinese food.

Marissa pushes pass her and out the store with her purchases.

**Café – Day**

Jodie and Seth watch Alex dumplings into her mouth.

Alex: You were right she's still pissed off.

Seth opened his mouth.

Alex: Shut it Cohen the shit you say just makes me want to punch you.

Seth closes his mouth and resumes eating his hotdog.

Jodie: Well Alex, you humiliated the girl! You have to prove to her that you want to be with her so in other words humiliate yourself on a larger scale!

Seth: Best case scenario you keep getting paid, worst you get the girl.

Alex sits there to ponder the thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**English Class – Day**

Marissa and the other students sit at their desks while they take a quiz, but Alex's seat in still unoccupied by the bothersome blond. All of a sudden a song comes across the intercom. Kat looks up from her test and out the window horrified. The song gets louder and she realizes its Alex singing Ashlee Simpson's "Lala".

Alex: You can dress me up in diamonds/You can dress me up in dirt/You can throw me like a line-man/I like it better when it hurts/Oh I have waited here for you/I have waited.

The students rush to the window to find Alex standing under the window crooning with Johnny sitting next to her play bongos and singing backup vocals.

Alex: You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor/I'll be a French maid where I meet you at the door/I'm like an alley cat/Drink the milk up I want more/You make me wanna/You make me wanna scream.

Alex makes quite a sarcastic show with her dance moves.

Back inside the class Ms. Ray touches her heart as if its for her. Marissa continues to peek out at Alex who continues to belt the words out to a song Marissa can tell she hates.

Alex finishes up her song with a grand finale with dance moves from the video.

Alex: You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala lalala/You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala lalala/You make me wanna lala lalala lalala/lalala...Rissa!

The students inside laugh, clap, cheer, etc as Marissa sinks down mortified but with a slight smile on her face.

**Detention – Day**

Alex sits there quietly mulling over her misfortune of having to sit in a room with possibly the dumbest teacher in the entire world.

Mr. Reed sits upfront sipping his soda and reading a Cosmopolitan magazine he confiscated.

Marissa: Excuse me Mr. Reed?

Alex sits up and looks around at the sound of her voice. She spots Marissa in the doorway, Marissa sends her a small smile which made Alex perk up a bit.

Marissa: Sir, I would like to state for the record the Miss Kelly's current incarceration is unnecessary seeing as I didn't file a complaint.

Mr. Reed: Didn't have to she disrupted many classes with her little show.

Marissa looks back at Alex and nods her head toward the windows where the fire escape was. Alex just shrugs thinking Marissa has a twitching problem. When Marissa does it for a second time she adds a look that says 'make a break for it moron'. Alex picks up on it this time. Marissa brings her attention back to Mr. Reed as Alex inches out of her seat towards the windows.

Marissa: But I hardly think that a simple serenade warrants a week worth of detention, I mean we have students around here singing off-key on a regular basis and they don't get detentions. I mean she was better then the choir!

Alex was half way out the window and none to happy seeing as the fire escape was broken and they were on the second floor. She eyes the tree across from her wearily.

Mr. Reed: Marissa you are not going to change my mind.

Marissa starts to panic seeing that Alex hasn't jumped yet. Marissa then falls to the floor and grabs her stomach in pain catching the attention of Mr. Reed.

Marissa: Oh god my SPLEEN!!!

Alex giggles as she makes her jump unbeknownst to Mr. Reed. As soon as she sees Alex jump Marissa jumps up and dusts herself off.

Marissa: Oh sorry bout that method acting you know.

And with that she turns on her heal and walks away out the door leaving a bewildered Mr. Reed in her wake.

**School Lawn – Day**

Marissa arrives near the tree and looks around. She sees Alex no where in site and starts to get angry.

Marissa: Oh no there is no way. I sprung that ass and she left without me.

Alex: Hey sunshine, look up.

Marissa does and sees that Alex is still in the tree.

Alex: Cliché I know but yeah me, afraid of heights.

Marissa (smiling): Oh you big baby, it is seriously not that bad. And to think I thought you were tough. Psh.

Alex: Well you aint seeing it from this angle Rissa.

Marissa (still smiling): Ok do you want me to come up and show you how to get down?

Alex (grinning): Yes.

Marissa sighed and climbed up the tree once she was sitting next to Alex the other girl simply grabbed a lower branch and swung gracefully out of the tree. Marissa's jaw dropped.

Marissa: You ass.

She then proceeded to climb down.

**Beach – Day**

Alex and Marissa walk down the beach occasionally brushing hands.

Marissa: So, Ashlee Simpson?

Alex (smirking): Well it had to be a completely ridiculous performance in order to get you to talk to me again while still pissing you off…did it work?

Marissa: Yes, duh.

Alex: So how'd you distract Mr. Reed?

Marissa: My beauty of course.

Alex smirked and opened her mouth to say something.

Marissa: Say it and die.

Alex (grinning): So our little Rissa has got a soft side huh?

Marissa: Yeah, yeah don't let it get around. I don't want to loose my rep.

Alex: So then what's your excuse for the way you act?

Marissa: Its just people use to always expect so much out of me. Get good grades, be social chair, date the right people. I got tired of it and so now I don't like doing what they expect, makes it easier I guess.

Alex: So disappoint them from the start and you've covered your bases.

Marissa: Yes, exactly.

Alex (seriously): Well then you've failed.

Marissa (frowns): What, how?

Alex: You've never disappointed me.

Marissa blushes and smiles.

Alex: So you up for it?

Marissa: What?

Alex motions towards the wave runner stand down a little further on the beach.

They ride around on the waves. Alex heads for Marissa really fast then makes a quick turn resulting in Marissa being drenched in water. She revs her engine and goes after the now cackling Alex. They play around for another hour on the runners. When their time was up they played around in the waves. Alex was dunking Marissa who was wildly trying to splash the blond.

After awhile Marissa finally got the upper hand and dunked Alex. She held her under for a few seconds. When she let go and Alex didn't come back up she got worried. Marissa began spinning around desperately trying to find the other girl. She was about to break down when she felt arms around her waist.

Marissa (tearfully): Oh my god.

Alex: Hey, hey sorry. I just thought I'd get you back. Don't cry I'm here Rissa.

Alex had already brought them into shallower water. All of a sudden Marissa's lips crashed against her own. She felt the brunettes legs wrap around her waist. Alex let her hand wander to Marissa's hair. They shared a passionate kiss with the waves crashing around them. Once they broke apart both with labored breaths. Their eyes met one another and they smiled.

**Cooper Mansion – Evening **

Alex pulls up into the Cooper driveway with a smile on her face.

Marissa: Sing Sing?

Alex: Rumor.

Marissa: Well then how about the paint balling of a cop car while high?

Alex: Well…

Marissa hits her on the shoulder and giggles while Alex quiets her down with a kiss as she shuts off her car.

Marissa: Then tell me something that's true.

Alex: Hmm, I'm not fond of shrimp. The thing about being bugs of the sea, I mean ew.

Alex laughs as Marissa swats her arm.

Marissa: No, I mean something real; you know something no one else knows.

Alex: Well, your're beautiful (kiss), you're sweet (kiss), I love to spend time with you (kiss), and completely hot for me.

Marissa: What?!?

Alex (smirking): Know one else knows, don't worry.

Marissa: You are extremely cocky you know that right?

Alex: Go to Harbors prom with me

Marissa's smile disappears

Marissa: Are you asking me or is that a command?

Alex: Come on Rissa you know what I mean.

Marissa: No.

Alex: No what?

Marissa: No I will not go with you. It is nothing but a stupid tradition. One that I don't want to take part in.

Alex sit quietly contemplating what to do, she can't tell Marissa that she's getting paid to take her.

Alex: You know people wouldn't expect you to go…

Marissa (angry): Why are you doing this Alex, what's in it for you?

Alex sits quietly not looking at Marissa, confirming her suspicions.

Marissa (continuing): You want to create some more drama, as if Newport doesn't have enough? What is it?

Alex: So what I need to have some sort of motive to want to be with you now Marissa?

Marissa: You tell me Alex.

Alex: Jesus woman, you need some serious therapy, has anyone ever told you that?

Marissa (quietly): Just answer the question.

Alex (angry): Nothing, there is nothing in it for me. I just wanted to be with you.

She pulls out a cigarette. Marissa breaks it before she gets out of the car and slams the door and walks into her mansion. Alex throws the broken stick out and then peels out of her drive way. Marissa watches her go through the window.


	11. Chapter 11

**Street – Night **

Alex pulls up to a stop light in the numbered streets after she'd been driving around for couple of hours. When she looks over she can see a drunken homeless guy sitting on the median without his pants on. Alex pulls out the wad of cash that Luke gave her and hands it to the guy.

Alex: Hey here are some fashion tips, I hear pink is the new black and pants are in style again.

The light turns green and Alex pulls away.

**Cooper Mansion/Bathroom – Night**

Marissa is standing over the sink with a towel wrapped around her and she's brushing her teeth when a knock is heard at the door and Summer peeks her head in.

Summer: So Riss, quick question. Are you going to prom?

Marissa's face contorts with anger at being reminded of prom which reminded her of Alex and she moves to shove Summer out of the door then locks it and stares into the mirror.

**Library – Day**

Jodie and Summer sit cozily in their usual study spot. Summer is twirling her hair around her finger. While Jodie gives her, her full attention.

Summer: So then Holly said I looked completely last season when I was wearing this season's new BCBG Collection dress, I mean is she blind?

Jodie: No way.

Summer stares at Jodie for a beat before she starts again.

Summer: Do you actually listen to this crap I'm spouting?

Jodie: What crap?

Summer: Me and my endless babble about clothes, hair and The Valley. I mean I'm even boring myself here.

Jodie (mock seriously): Thank GOD! If I had to hear one more story about that Grady Bridges guy from The Valley, I think my ears would start to bleed.

Summer giggles and hits Jodie on the shoulder. They are both rolling in laughter when all of a sudden both of them roll to the center at the same time and they realize their faces are an inch away from each other. Jodie takes a deep breath as Summer's eyes dart from her lips back to her eyes. They remain in this position before Summer nervously pulls back. They take a second to compose themselves.

Jodie (clearing her throat): Well I only listen because I figured you eventually get to the good stuff.

Summer: What good stuff?

Jodie: You know, the real you. Behind all the Ew's and tan lines.

Summer: You mean like my hatred for peach smelling body spray?

Jodie looks panic stricken.

Summer: Just kidding you big goof. You know sometimes you have this roll that you take on because everyone expects it, but then you just don't know when to quit?

Jodie (matter-of-factly): No

Summer: You know, you really need to learn how to lie. Especially if you want to get a girl and not have her pissed off at you the entire time.

**Hallway – Day**

Sadie struggles with her locker door before she finally gets fed up and kicks it and it opens. Inside is a beautiful 16th Century inspired dress with a note attached.

-'Oh fair lady; will you give me the pleasure of escorting you to the prom? I will be waiting there for you. Love, William S'-

Sadie stands there with the dress in front of her giggling like a little school girl.

**Cooper Mansion – Day**

Julie is sitting at her computer looking at spa prices in Europe muttering under her breath about getting away from babies and having a mud bath. Summer walks over to her mother.

Summer: Mommy, I would like to discuss prom with you like adults. You see its tomorrow night and…

Julie: Prom? Does Marissa have a date?

Summer: No, but…

Julie: Is this about that Luke kid? That's the hooligan you want to bend my rules for?

Summer: Mommy! He is not a hooligan or what ever that is.

Julie: No prom for Marissa, no prom for you. End of discussion.

Summer storms out of the room in a huff.

Julie (yelling): You know what happens at prom? Babies, lots of babies!

She turns back to her computer and mutters babies continuously with disdain.

**Summer's Room – Night**

Summer lies on her bed with Princess Sparkles on her chest with Avril blaring through her speakers. Marissa knocks on the door before she opens it more and enters.

Marissa: Avril?

Summer: What, I'm angry.

Marissa (kindly): Ok, listen I'm sorry you have to sit at home because I'm not all into the whole high school scene.

Summer (scoffs): Like you care.

Marissa: Sum, I do care. It's just; I'm a firm believer in not doing things just because others are.

Summer: I wish I had that luxury. I'm the only sophomore who gets asked to prom and you have to mess that up with being you and not going.

Marissa: Luke never told you we went out did he?

Summer sits up quickly.

Summer: What? When?

Marissa: Yeah freshman year for a few months.

Summer: Wait you hate him.

Marissa: Now I do, but back then it was a totally different story…

Summer: Ok, as in?

Marissa (collects herself): He told me everyone was doing it and we would be out of the loop if we didn't. It only happened once and then when I told him I didn't want to do it again because I wasn't ready he dumped me.

Summer sits dumbfounded.

Marissa (continuing): After that I swore that I would never do anything just because everyone else was doing it or that it was the 'in' thing.

Summer (stunned): So why didn't you tell me?

Marissa: I just wanted you to see that he was an ass by yourself.

Summer (fuming): NO you didn't! You helped Mommy keep me locked up in this place.

Marissa: That is not true.

Summer: I am not stupid enough to make your mistakes Marissa! Give me more credit then that.

Marissa: Sorry, I just thought I was protecting you.

With that Marissa turned and left.

**Marissa's Room – Day**

Marissa lies in bed staring at the ceiling contemplating. She rolls over and picks up her cell and dials a number.

**Summer's Room – Day**

Summer is still in her pj's watching The Valley re-runs eating cereal when a knock is heard.

Summer: Come in.

Marissa steps into the pink room with a wide grin.

Marissa: Feel up for some shopping?

Summer looks up hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12

**Living Room – Night **

Julie is sitting on the couch next to Kirsten carrying on a conversation about how Julie thinks it's bad to go to prom because it will only result in a teen pregnancy.

Kirsten: Don't you think you are over reacting Julie?

Julie: No.

Summer comes prancing in with a cream and brown detailed dress on.

Summer: Hi Kirsten, Mommy.

Kirsten: Summer you look gorgeous!

Summer: You like it? My date should be here in like five.

Julie: Am I missing something here?

Summer: I have a date Mommy!

The doorbell rings and Summer runs to get it. There stands Jodie in a female pin strip suit complete with a matching fedora. She takes in Summer's outfit.

Jodie: Uh wow.

Summer: Let's go!

Julie looks on with her mouth agape and Kirsten stifles laughter.

Kirsten: Well now you don't ever have to worry about Jodie getting Summer pregnant.

Julie stills sits in shock. Then Marissa runs down the stairs in her Chanel gown.

Marissa: See ya mom, Kirsten. I'm going to prom.

The door slams and Kirsten and Julie are left alone.

Julie: What just happened?

Kirsten: Your daughters went to prom.

Julie: Did I have any say in it?

Kirsten: Absolutely not.

Julie: That's what I thought.

The doorbell rings and Julie opens the door to see Luke standing there in a tux.

Luke: I'm here to pick up Summer.

Julie: Late

She then slams the door in his face.

**Harbor Parking Lot – Night**

Marissa pulls up in her car then emerges with her clutch. Alex is sitting on the steps waiting for her in a tux.

Marissa: How did you get a tux last minute?

Alex (grinning): Oh, it's Johnny's, his date got convicted last minute. Where'd you get the dress?

Marissa: Just something I had laying around you know.

Alex smiles and extends her arm to Marissa who takes it and leans into the blond. Alex smiles and kisses the top of Marissa's head. Both girls feel the spark.

Marissa: Sorry about questioning your motives earlier.

Alex winces slightly but covers with a smile.

Alex: Lets get in there. I have to show off the most beautiful girl in the world. I mean talk about arm candy.

Marissa giggles softly and hits Alex in the gut lightly with her clutch. They make their way into the doors.

**Prom – Night**

The gymnasium has been transformed into a pirate fantasy land. Complete with a ship and random pirates standing around. Marissa and Alex enter and Marissa tries to down play her excitement at being there with Alex.

Alex: So you like?

Marissa: Yes.

Marissa looks around and notices Summer and Jodie dancing to the slow song playing looking deep into each others eyes with their faces inches apart. Marissa smiles. Across the room Sadie enters in her gorgeous Elizabethan gown. She looks around nervously before spotting Marissa and Alex.

Sadie: Have you seen him?

Alex: Who?

Sadie: My William?

Marissa: Oh Sadie hun, please don't tell me you have you haven't progressed on to full on hallucinations.

Alex looks at the door way and taps Marissa on the shoulder who then turned Sadie to the door. There stands Seth in full Shakespeare frock. He bows and makes his way over. Alex gives him a questioning look.

Seth: What, I'm not just a comic book geek you know. I love all kinds of literature.

Sadie smile couldn't get any bigger as Seth takes her hand and glides her away to begin dancing. Alex and Marissa look on smiling.

**Prom – Night – Later**

Marissa and Alex dance to a slow song. Whatever Alex is whispering into Marissa's ear is making her laugh. Nearby Jodie and Summer dance glowing with happiness. Summer whispers something to Jodie and heads off toward the bathroom.

**Ladies Room – Night **

Summer walks in, positively radiant. Holly emerges from a stall.

Summer (surprised): What are you doing here?

Holly checks herself out in the mirror, aloof.

Holly: You aren't the only sophomore who got asked to prom. And just so you know my date isn't planning on spending the night with me in the back seat of his truck.

Summer: What are you talking about Holly?

Holly: Luke Ward is only after one thing. Your cherry, he practically made it public knowledge.

Summer stands back appalled.

Holly: Summer I wanted to tell you.

**Prom – Night**

A drunk and pissed off Luke walks in with a few of his water polo buddies who are also dateless. He looks around and zeros in on Jodie who was consoling a very pissed off Summer. Alex and Marissa continue to dance off in their own little world, completely oblivious to the mayhem that is about to erupt.

Alex: My great aunt's.

Marissa: What?

Alex: That's where I was last year. She'd never lived alone before. My great uncle, he died. So I stayed with her to keep her company and look after her. I wasn't in jail. I didn't make any international lesbian porno, although if you want to we can, I mean I wont object or anything like that. But yeah I spent an entire year taking care of a 80 year old woman. End of story.

Alex takes a breath and looks away for a moment not being able to look Marissa in the eye. Marissa stares at her for a moment then begins to giggle.

Marissa: That's adorable, well all except for the porno. We will have to discuss that later.

Alex looks at her with a pervy grin. Then she switches back to confession mode.

Alex: Well it gets worse. Do you still have your freshman yearbook?

She's interrupted by Luke grabbing her shoulder and turning her around.

Luke: What is Summer doing here with that freak? I didn't pay you to let that chick steal my girl and turn her into one of you.

Across the room Seth dances over to Jodie.

Seth: Jodie, we have a problem. C'mon

He takes her away and leaves Summer and Sadie staring after them. They make their way over to the conflict. Luke continues to taunt Alex who looks like she's about to murder him but keeps quiet because she realizes the weight of the situation. If she says the wrong thing Marissa might in turn hate her for what she's done.

Seth: Luke, my man, my home dog. Let's turn the burner on simmer. Take it easy, ya know?

Luke turns towards Seth and Jodie.

Luke: You two are in deep shit.

Jodie: Dude, face it you loss. Be a man and step down.

Luke brings up his fist to punch Jodie. She dodges the first one and swings back. She connects with his jaw. He is only momentarily phased by it and swings a second time which connects with Jodie's jaw. She falls to the ground and Summer rushes to her. Luke then turns back towards Alex and Marissa.

Luke: Just so you know, she only spread her legs once.

Marissa looks between Alex and Luke not believing what's been revealed to her. Luke smirks at her then takes off towards the door. All of a sudden a hand pulls him back. It's Summer and she is PISSED. She punches him in the nose.

Summer: That is for punching Jodie.

She hits him in the face again.

Summer: That is for Marissa.

She then brings her knee to his groin.

Summer: And that is for me.

**Harbor Parking Lot – Night**

Marissa runs down the stairs with tears streaming down her face. Alex is running to catch up with her.

Alex (begs): Rissa wait please.

Marissa: Alex, you were paid to take me out by the person I hate the most. Am I that horrible? I knew this was a set up.

Alex: No, It wasn't like that.

Marissa (wiping away tears): Really Alex? What was it like then hmm? A down payment now and a bonus for sleeping with me huh, see if you can get into my pants?

Alex: No, never. I don't care about the money. I mean that's the way it started before I knew you.

She finally catches up to Marissa at her car.

Alex (continuing): I cared about…

Marissa then turns to her with all her tears gone from her cheeks. Her face isn't one of anger but of hurt and sadness.

Marissa: No, you just aren't what I thought you were.

Alex desperate to get across her meaning grabs Marissa and brings her into a searing kiss. After a second she pulls away and brings her hand across Alex's face, then jumps into her cars and drives away. Summer watches from atop the stairs with Jodie. She never looked so guilty before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cooper Mansion – Day**

Marissa sits on the coach in a pair of athletic shorts and a Harbor maroon hoodie, with a pint of cherry garcia watching Garden State. She gets annoyed when Zach Braff and Natalie Portman end up together so she switches channels and ends up on the food network. Summer breezes in with a cup of cappuccino.

Summer: Are you sure you don't want to come with us, it'll be fun.

Marissa takes the cup and provides a weak smile.

Marissa: Yeah, I'm sure.

Summer sighs and sits down next to her.

Summer: You looked gorgeous last night Riss.

Marissa: Thanks Sum, you did too.

Summer gives Marissa a hug then jumps up when she hears the doorbell ring. When she opens the door there stands Jodie with a dozen lilies, Summer's favorite flower. Summer smiles and takes them.

Jodie: She ok?

Summer: I sure hope so hun.

The door closes and Julie appears in the living room.

Julie: Was that your sister.

Marissa: Yeah, she left with Jodie.

Julie: That's nice. I actually like that Jodie girl. Much better then that brain dead freak she was toting around before.

Julie sits down next to Marissa and watches the program.

Julie: That's gross I've never understood peoples love of caviar. I mean is that something I should be into? Raw fish eggs?

Marissa: No mom.

Julie: So hunny how was the dance last night? Was it fun?

Marissa: Yeah parts of it.

Julie: Which parts?

Marissa: The part where Summer beat the crap out of Luke.

Julie: Summer did WHAT?

Marissa: What's the matter; upset I might have rubbed off on your little princess?

Julie: No actually I'm impressed.

Marissa looks up at her mouth agape with the spoon half way out in surprise.

Julie: I know I give you a hard time but really, I'm proud of you. You've grown up so well. It's just hard for a mother to let go of her first baby, well any baby. When you go off to Columbia, I won't even get to see you except for maybe holidays.

Marissa: When I go?

Julie: Oh Christ Marissa. Don't tell me you've changed your mind I've already sent the check.

Marissa breaks out into a full on smile and leans over giving her mother a bear hug.

**Hallway – Day **

Marissa stands by her locker switching out books for another class. Jodie comes up next to her.

Jodie: Marissa?

Marissa: Yes.

Jodie: I wanted to apologize.

Marissa: For what?

Jodie: I didn't mean for you to get, well when Summer asked me to find you someone. I had no idea it would turn out so horrible. If I had know I would have never done it.

Jodie looks up into Marissa's eyes and gets frightened at what she sees. Marissa is fuming and has a death glare set in her eyes. She turns and marches off before Jodie can get another word it.

**Classroom – Day**

Summer's English teacher sits on a chair in front of the class, open book in hand. The door of the room flies open and Marissa storms in and takes Summer by the arm and leads her out.

Marissa (over her shoulder): Family emergency.

**Hallway – Day**

Marissa: You set me up!

Summer: I just wanted to…

But before she could finish her sentence Ms. Rosy walks up.

Miss Rosy: Ladies, how about we talk a nice little trip to my office. You two can work this out there.

**Miss Rosy's Office – Day**

Miss Rosy stares at both girls for a while then she turns her attention towards Summer.

Miss Rosy: Oh so you're the real bitch?

Summer: YES! I'm the bitch. I wanted her to have someone so that I could and apparently that makes me a bad person. (she turns to Marissa). I swear on Princess Sparkles I didn't know about the money. I didn't even know Luke was involved. I would never intentionally hurt you Riss. I'm sorry.

Miss Rosy: Do you care to respond Marissa?

Marissa: Am I suppose to feel better like right now? You know just turn the hurt switch off, or do I get some time to get over it?

Miss Rosy: Just give her a good back hand right now.

Summer and Marissa look at Miss Rosy like she's insane and Summer grabs Marissa's arm and leads her out of the office.

Summer: Well, we will just be going. Thanks for all your help.

**Hallway – Day**

Summer: Was it just me or is that woman a complete megatron fruit-loop?

Marissa: It's just you

**English Class – Day**

Ms. Ray opens her jar of pills and pops a few into her mouth before facing the class. None of the students are fazed by her actions.

Ms. Ray: Ok, I am assuming that everyone has found time to compose their poems. Except for Mr. Ward of course who is still in the ICU.

Nerds in the back of class give a go at a high five but just proceed to hit each other in the face. The class snickers, and Ms. Ray waits before continuing.

Ms. Ray: Would anyone care to read theirs aloud?

No one moves, except to drop their eyes to a particularly interesting spot they've found on their desks. That is until Marissa slowly stands up.

Marissa: I'll go Ms. Ray

Alex opens her eyes and looks up.

Ms. Ray: Anyone else?

Again no one volunteers so Ms. Ray motions for Marissa to begin. Marissa stands in front of the class. She tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear before she opens up her notebook and begins to read aloud.

Marissa: I hate the way you talk to me/ and the purple streak in your hair/ I hate the way you drive my car/ I hate it when you stare.

She pauses to take a breath and continues.

Marissa: I hate your black leather jacket/ and the way you read my mind/ I hate you so much it makes me sick/ It even makes me rhyme.

Marissa takes another deep breath and looks over at Alex who drops her eyes to her desk. She continues while holding back a sob.

Marissa: I hate the way you're always right/ I hate it when you lie/ I hate it when you make me laugh/ even worse when you make me cry/ I hate it that you're not around/ and the fact that you didn't call/ But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you/ not even close, not even a little bit, not even any at all.

With a few rogue tears falling slowly down her face she looks back over to Alex who doesn't look away this time. The look they exchange says everything. Marissa turns on her heal quickly and exits the room while her classmates stay seated in a stunned silence.

**Parking Lot – Moments Later**

Marissa walks to her car alone. When she opens the door she spies a nicely wrapped package on top of her driver's seat. She reaches down for it and begins to unwrap it. After the first layer of paper is off she notices it's wrapped yet again this time in a Tegan and Sara band poster, she smiles even though she's annoyed she has to unwrap it further. Once it's open she stares in awe at the beautiful heart shaped necklace. She hears someone behind her, she turns and sees Alex standing there smiling.

Marissa: You remembered the necklace I mentioned.

Alex: I remember everything you say to me.

Marissa doesn't answer but she hides a smile. Alex takes this as her cue and walks closer.

Alex: Besides, I had some extra cash lying around. Some asshole paid me to take out this amazing girl.

Marissa: Is that right?

Alex: Yeah but then I fucked up the plan, I fell for her.

Marissa blushes and looks down.

Alex (smirking): You know, its not everyday you find a girl who'll risk looking like an idiot faking a spleen attack to get you out of detention.

Marissa looks back up; her cheeks still tinted red remembering the incident. Alex takes this as a good sign so she leans in and captures a kiss. Marissa relents and enjoys it before she breaks away.

Marissa: You know, you can't just buy me a necklace every time you fuck up.

Alex smiles and takes the necklace from Marissa and puts it on for her.

Alex: I know, but there's always rings, and bracelets, hell you like your music just as much as jewelry so there's concert tickets and…

Marissa cuts her off with a kiss.

Marissa: Shut up

Alex: Yes ma'am

**Cooper Mansion – Sunset**

The Black Keys are pumping through the speakers as the Coopers along with Jodie and Alex Seth and Sadie are all mingling around the pool. Alex turns away from something Seth said and back to the grill. She flips a few burgers before taking a sip of her beer. Marissa walks over to her and wraps her arms around the blond's waist kissing the shorter girls neck and looking at the grill.

Marissa: Why is my veggie burger the only thing on this grill that's burnt?

Alex (kissing her): Because I like to torture you.

Marissa: Oh Summer, could you go get me my freshman yearbook?

Alex gives her a menacing look.

Alex: You wouldn't dare.

Summer and Jodie are bickering back and forth.

Summer: They do not!

Jodie: Yes Summer baby they do to

Summer gets up to go get the yearbook.

Jodie: Will someone please tell her that sunflower seeds do come from sunflowers.

Seth and Sadie are playing a round of find my tonsils on one of the lawn chairs; they're in their own world. Summer comes back and hands the yearbook to Marissa who bats Alex away from grabbing it. Jodie comes up behind Summer and wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist

Marissa: You're freaked over this aren't you?

Summer: She's more then freaked, she's froke.

Jodie (shaking her head): Baby froke is not a word.

Summer hits her on the head. Marissa flips to a page in the book.

Marissa: I'd like to call your attention to Alex Kelly's bad-ass debut in our freshman yearbook.

They all look at a picture of Alex, she has glasses, braces and is even wearing a white button up with a sweater vest.

Summer: Alex, it that a, is your hair crimped?

Alex: Ask my attorney

Marissa and Summer huddle over the picture giggling and pointing while Alex groans and Jodie pats her on the back sympathetically. Even though she knew she'd would never hear the end of it between Summer and Marissa, Alex was happy this is how things where suppose to be.

THE END


End file.
